Implantable medical devices (IMDs) are commonly used to provide treatment to patients. Implantable medical devices can include cardiac rhythm management devices and neurological stimulation devices, amongst others. Some types of implantable medical devices deliver electrical stimuli to a target tissue via a lead wire (“stimulation lead”) or catheter having one or more electrodes disposed in or about the target tissue.
Modern IMDs of the type that include an onboard processor are generally highly programmable. Many different parameters can have nominal values that can be adjusted by a care provider, such as a doctor. For example, in the context of a pacing device, parameters can include pacing amplitude, pacing rate, pulse width, and the like.
Association analysis is an analytical technique that can be used to discover relationships within data sets. As one example, association analysis has been used to analyze market basket transactions in order to derive relationships between different items purchased by consumers at a store.